An Arrangement
by csouthard11
Summary: Since before they were born Princesses Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had been engaged to the Princes of a rivaling country, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. This is the story of the first time they met, up to the day they were married.


**Girls-Age Eight**

**Boys-Age Nine**

"Why do we have to go see the dumb princes?" Buttercup groans, staring out the window of the carriage, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

Her sisters nod in agreement of the question, looking up at their father.

King Utonium sighs, smiling at his daughters. "Because, girls. You are the Princesses of Newtowne." He states. "They are the Princes of Devertin." He watches them, expecting them to understand. "You're all just kids now, but when you're 17 you and the young Princes will be married."

"Why?" Bubble's asks, her eyes shining with curiosity, and before her father can answer she starts another question. "What if we don't like them?"

"Well. . ." The king pauses, looking down at his blonde daughter. "I'm sure you'll like them honey. We need a wedding between the two countries." He informs her. "To unite our lands."

Blossom watches her father and siblings from the corner of her eyes, trying to pretend to be focused on her book. The thought of spending the entire summer season with rude, dirty, boys making her travel sick.

* * *

Brick scowls, watching as the purple painted carriage turns towards them. "Mother!" He groans. "I don't wanna spend all summer with a girl!"

Butch nods in agreement. "I bet she doesn't do anything fun!" He insists.

Boomer nods at that. "They won't fish or hunt or. . .or. . ."

Butch jumps in, helping his brother. "wrestle, or play cards, or have mud fights-"

Their mother looks down at them. "Young princes shouldn't throw mud Butch. It's time to mature." She looks back up at the traveling carriage. "I want you boys to be polite, and show respect to the princesses." She tells them. "You and they will be united one day."

Butch groans, kicking the dirt.

* * *

King Utonium steps out first, smiling at Queen Maurine when he sees her. "Good evening Queen Maurine." He bows.

She curtsies in return. "King Utonium."

He chuckles. "I've told you, king John for you M'lady."

She nods. "I know. I'm just so use to everyone around me referring to you by your last name and it's a habit."

He smiles. "Shall we introduce our children then?" He asks, nodding towards the small boys by her legs.

She nods in agreement. "Boys." She looks down at her sons. "Introduce yourselves to the king and his daughters."

Brick steps forwards, knowing that neither of his brothers would volunteer first for this. "I am Prince Brick Jojo." He states, standing tall, eying the three girls in front of him with disgust. "First born of the Jojo triplets."

He steps back and nudges his brother forwards, making him bolt forward, and scow back at him.

Butch purses his lips when her turns back to the visitors. "I am Prince Butch Jojo." He says proudly. "Second born of the Jojo triplets."

He steps back and Boomer takes this as his cue to go. "I am-" He stumbles, falling a bit forward before catching himself on his toes. "B-boomer Jojo." He stutters, embarrassed. "U-um." He straightens himself up. "P-prince Boomer Jojo. Third born of the Jojo triplets."

Butch snickers at his brother's almost fall. Earning a glare from Brick.

Johnathan pushes his daughters forward a bit from behind his legs. "Girls." He smiles, gesturing to the princes. "Introduce yourselves."

Blossom holds her book close to her chest, glancing at the boys in front of her. "I am Princess Blossom." She curtsies. "First born of the Utonium triplets."

Buttercup nods. "I'm Buttercup. Second born." She tells the boys, not bothering to add any more.

"My name is, Princess Bubbles." Bubble's smiles. "Well, no, my name is Bubble's, but I'm a princess so that goes before it and, um, I am the third born of the Utonium triplets."

* * *

Butch scowls at the three girls in front of him, glancing them over to make an assessment.

The one who had introduced herself first is skinny, bony, with a nose that doesn't fit her face right. Her hair is orange, and pulled back behind her head in a red ribbon, it reaches almost to the floor. Her dress is pink, but not as pink as her eyes. Her grasp is placed firmly on the large brown book she holds to her chest.

His eyes flow to the next over. Short black hair, like his, almost to her shoulders. Her eyes are green, lighter than his, and under the right one is a small scratch. He can see on the exposed parts of her skin that she's covered in bruises, and scratches. Even her dress, which is a few shades lighter than her eyes, has scratches on it.

Lastly he examines the blonde one, with her golden hair pulled up on the sides of her head with two blue ribbons. It flows past her shoulders by about three inches, and curls at the end. Her eyes are Blue, and her face is round, unlike the rest of her body, which looks almost malnourished. The large fabric of her dress engulfs her entire body.

His scowl deepens. This summer is most definitely going to be a bad one.

* * *

Blossom glances over the three boys in front of her, trying to decide what she thinks about them.

The one who had introduced himself first, Brick, she remembered. He has orange hair, darker than hers, almost as long as hers, held back behind his head in a low ponytail, and red eyes. On closer inspection she sees dark cirles under his eyes, from maybe not sleeping enough, or maybe not enough meat. She had read in one of her books at home that not eating enough meats can give you dark eye circles. His shirt is red, tucked into black pants and covered by a black jacket. His bow tie is crooked, and his chin is sharp, not masculine like the chins of the men she reads about in books.

Next there is a black haired boy, with green eyes, darker than Buttercup's, she notices. There is a pinkish, white scar on his face, running from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his left eye. His outfit matches the one of his brother, but his shirt is green, and improperly tucked.

Then there's the blonde one. He had tripped over his own two feet when introducing himself. His eyes are blue, like the ocean. Darker than those of Bubble's, who's are blue like the sky. His outfit is the same too, except the shirt is blue, almost the same as his eyes. He has a few patches of dirt on his pants, if his introduction is any indication he probably fell in the dirt and got them.

She bites the inside of her cheek roughly. Why, of all the possible Princesses, did they have to be the ones to get set up with the princes of Devertin?


End file.
